List of Jimmy Neutron's Inventions
This is a list of all of the inventions of Jimmy Neutron. more inventions TBA Goddard Main Article: GoddardCar Episode Invented/First Appearence: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Last Appearence: Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators Goddard is Jimmy's robot dog who has been used the most of all of his inventions. VOX Episode Invented/First Appearence: Runaway Rocketboy Last Appearence: VOX is Jimmy's main computer and the female voice inside Jimmy's lab. She is usually used for the purpose of helping Jimmy. She is voiced by Megan Cavanagh. Hovercar Main Article: Hover Car Episode Invented/First Appearence: When Pants Attack Last Appearence: The League of Villains The Hovercar is used in many episodes for Jimmy to move from place to place around Retroville and-occasionally-the world. It is one of his most-used inventions along with his rocket and Goddard. Jet Pack Main Article: Jet Pack '' Episode Invented/First Appearence: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Last Appearence: Attack of the Twonkies The jet pack has been seen throughout the series, used to help Jimmy travel easily. It malfunctions on occasion. Robo-Walker Episode Invented/First Appearence: When Pants Attack Last Appearence: Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators Use: To help jimmy suck pants in When Pants Attack. It has done nothing that is notably important since. Hypercube Episode Invented/First Appearence: Hyper Corn Last Appearence: Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide The hypercube is shown to be able to contain large amounts of objects people (as shown by Cindy and Libby in [[Holly Jolly Jimmy])]. Brobot ''Main Article: Brobot Episode Invented/First Appearence: Brobot Last Appearence: The League of Villains (cameo) Brobot was invented by Jimmy when he wanted a younger brother. However, he was eventually sent to the Moon with his parents. Mombot and Popbot Episode Invented/First Appearence: Brobot Last Appearence: The Junkman Cometh Mombot and Popbot were built to be the parents of Brobot when Jimmy sent him to the moon. Pant Eliminator Episode Invented/First Appearence: When Pants Attack Last Appearence: When Pants Attack The pant eliminator is used in When Pants Attack to shoot clothepins at pants controlled by nanochips. It has not been used or seen since. Cheese Ray Episode Invented/First Appearence: Last Appearence: The cheese ray has been seen and used throughout the series, but never for a specific purpose. The reason Jimmy invented it is unknown. Timmy Turner used it. Game Pyramid Episode Invented/First Appearence: Ultra Sheen See Neutronic Game Pyramid. Shoebot Episode Invented/First Appearence: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Last Appearence: See Jimmy Run Shoebot is used to tie Jimmy's shoes and, as seen in See Jimmy Run participate in shoe-involving experiments. Shrink Ray Episode Invented/First Appearence: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Last Appearence: The shrink ray has many uses. It can shrink or enlarge items or people, speed up and slow down time, and Jimmy claimed he could have used it to disable the nanochips in When Pants Attack. Girl-Eating Plant Episode Invented/First Appearence: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Last Appearence: Nicktoons: Globs of Doom The Girl-Eating Plant has been shown being experimented with before, by having Jimmy show it pictures and it eating the picture of the girl, yet it has never been used for it's implied purpose, though he did leave it at Cindy's doorstep in one instance. The plant was also a boss in the latest Nicktoons game, Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. Neutronic Burping Soda Episode Invented/First Appearence: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Last Appearence: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius The Neutronic Burping Soda has been used to induce "one burp per sip." Although chugging it will cause one to burp multiple times and over time said burps will increase in length and volume as seen in the end of the movie with Judy Neutron and Hugh Neutron. Smart Pants Episode Invented/First Appearence: When Pants Attack Last Appearence: When Pants Attack Smart Pants were Jimmy's invention that he intended to help him never have to pick up his own pants. But, they backfired and have not been seen since. Book Gum Episode Invented/First Appearence: Birth of a Salesman Last Appearence: Birth of a Salesman Book Gum was initially just an invention of Jimmy's that he planned to use in order to allow people full knowledge of a book by just chewing it. Willie Loman 3000 Episode Invented/First Appearence: Birth of a Salesman Last Appearence: Party at Neutron's (cameo) The Willie Loman 3000 was a robot whose purpose was to sell items and he won't take "no" for an answer. He was originally intended to help Jimmy win a contest, but he backfired and has not been used since. Brain Drain 8000 Episode Invented/First Appearence: Normal Boy Last Appearence: Jimmy Timmy Power Hour The Brain Drain 8000 was originally intended to help Jimmy gain the intelligence of a normal child. Although it did not work well and nearly caused disaster, it has been used on several occasions since.And you wont back out off it. Anti Aging Tonic Episode Invented/First Appearence: Granny Baby Last Appearence: Granny Baby The Anti Aging Tonic was intended to help Jimmy get his grandmother younger so she wouldn't talk about gross things. But it back fired and turned her into a talking baby who always poops in her diaper and talks about gross stuff and cries. It has not been seen since then. GillGab 9000 Episode Invented/First Appearence: Raise the Oozy Scab Last Appearence: Jimmy Timmy Power Hour The Gillgab 9000 can enable a person to talk to fish. It was only used once, but can be seen in the background. CHIP Episode Invented/First Appearence: A Beautiful Mine Last Appearence: CHIP is a hologram that was used for many reasons. He is probably a counterpart of VOX. Neutronic Monster-Maker First Appearance: Nightmare in Retroville Last Appearance: Nightmare in Retroville The Neutronic Monster Maker resemples an upright standing version of the wheel from Wheel of Fortune but with images of various monsters on it instead of doller amounts! It transformed Sheen into a werewolf, Carl into a vampire, Hugh into Frankenstein, and Jimmy into a flying octopus. Rocket Episode Invented/First Appearence: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Last Appearence: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius The rocket is a rocket made of trash cans, and Jimmy's old possessions. It crashed, and has not been seen yet. After its destruction the rocket was recreated this time becoming the more recongizable rocket that Jimmy uses in the fleet to fight against the Yokians and in the TV series it was through this invention that allowed Jimmy to go on to create a third and more expansive ship that would be used in the latter stages of the series. This is a testament to Jimmy's determination when he is both motivated and pressed that he can achieve greater things than first imagined by the preceding scientists of the world Rocket Board First Appearance Jimmy Timmy Power Hour Last Appearance: Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3 The Rocket board was used by Timmy when he was poofed into Jimmy's lab. It works by tapping buttons on the board. VDR First Appearance Jimmy Neutron Attack of the Twonkies Last Aooearance Jimmy Neutron Attack of the Twonkies the invention was used to catch any Twonkie. Sheenograth First Apearance Jimmy Neutron Attack of the Twonkies Last Apearance Jimmy Neutron Attack of the Twonkies The sheenograth was used to shrink stompers and grompers into Twonkies in Attack of the Twonkies.